James's Secret
by Sonic Angel
Summary: Post Operation:Nightingale. Uh oh! Jen told practically everybody in HQ except Wes that he didn't fall in love! What's our Chrono Blizzard hero gonna do? Why, hire some romance coaches! Who are these coaches? Read, review, and find out!
1. James's Secret

James's Secret, .html

**James's Secret**   
By Sonic Angel

Disclaimer: I don't own TF except James and Max Snow, Detective Hannah, their Morphers and Zords. So There! 

James was busy in his house listening to jazz when suddenly his computer said, "Master James. A Time Force armor transport van is coming our way." James yelled, "Oh shoot! Jen told practically everybody in the TF HQ my secret!" The Computer laughed, "You ate beef enchilada for dessert?" James groaned, "I'm afraid it's much worse than that. You see, I told her that in all my life, under my Rocket Snow guise, as a private detective, or one of the TF Rangers, I had never fallen in love." The computer said, "That?" James said, "I'm going to sleep." 

Jen, Alex and Co. opened the door. Jen looked around James's house. She said, "I don't see James anywhere." Alex frowned, "I bet I know where he's hiding," The group (Minus Eric and Wes) went to James's bedroom, where they found him sleeping. Alex smiled, "James, rise and shine," James murmured, "You'll never beat me in paddle tennis, Alex." Alex frowned, "He's pretending to sleep. Jen, the bucket." Jen nodded. She raced to the van and got the bucket. She smiled, "Here you go, honey." Alex smiled, "I'm so sorry, but I have to do this, partner." Alex dumped the water in James's face and James yelled, "Alex, what the heck was that for?! I was having a perfectly good dream too." Alex shrugged, "Well, there goes my theory of him pretending to sleep," James looked at Jen and frowned, "You just had to tell everybody at HQ, Jennifer." Jen smiled, "Well, except for Wes." James sighed, "Phew!! That was a close one!" James got in to his TF Uniform and smiled evilly, "You are _so_ gonna get it, Jen, I promise." 

They went to the HQ, James went to Captain Logan. James said, "Sir. Did Jen tell everybody about my, well, Level 10 secret?" Logan smiled, "I'm afraid so." James went out of the office and he went directly to Alex, but before that, he bumped into Lucas. Lucas smiled, "You know, I could help with your problem, James." James smiled, "No way, Lucas. No way am I ever gonna get the nickname, 'Chrono Blizzard Casanova'." James went to Alex, where he was standing sentinel of one of Time Force's latest, but greatest weapons. It had been deployed to destroy a robot in the year 2001 when Frax sent it. This was the Shadow Winger, capable of nighttime stealth abilities, launching missiles, and transforming into the Time Shadow Megazord. It was also capable of linking up with the Time Force Megazord Mode Blue or Red, producing the Shadow Force Megazord Mode Red or Blue. Now, it is one of the weapons utilized by the Time Shadow Ranger, also known as Shadow Operations Specialist Detective 008. Detective Wesley Collins, the major ancestor of Alex. James smiled, "I just bumped into Lucas, Alex smiled, "Yeah, so what?" James smiled, "He offered to help me solve my 'problem', but I said, 'Thanks, but no thanks, Lucas.'." Alex grinned, "Just because you didn't want to be known as the 'CBC', right?" James nodded, Alex asked, "So, who'll you be relying on to help you get you through this obstacle?" James smiled, "I'll be relying on seven people. Number one will be you, Alex. Number Two will be Jen. Number three will be Wes. Number four and five will be Carter and Dana from Operation Lightspeed. Finally, Numbers six and seven will be Ms. Fairweather and my brother, Max Snow." Alex groaned, "Man, when it comes to coaches, you are one picky guy, partner. So, no Joel as well?" James nodded, James smiled, "Well, let's round up these people. We've got some coaching to do!" 

**Sonic** **Angel: **What will happen to James, his band of coaches? Next time, in... **"The Coaching begins!"**


	2. The Coaching Begins!

**James's Secret Ch.2: The Coaching Begins!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own PRTF except for James and Max Snow, Detective Hannah, their morphers and Zords. So there! 

James and Alex just left the hanger of the Shadow Winger, and they bumped into Jen. Alex yelped, "Oh, sorry, hon." Jen smiled, "Don't worry, Alex, I'm fine." James smiled, "Ah, Jen. Just the person we'd hoped to bumped into." Jen asked, "James, why the English accent?" Alex grinned, "James found out how to figure out his problem." Jen smiled, "Good for him. What's his plan _this_ time?" James smiled, "Thanks for asking, Jennifer. I shall now tell you the details of my plan." 

Jen groaned, "I'd have to agree with you on that one, hon. When it comes to coaches, James can be picky." James smiled, "I'm not being picky, Jen. You've got it all wrong. What I'm trying to do here is to recruit the elite. The best of the best. People I can trust. And, finally, to make sure I don't get the nickname, 'Chrono Blizzard Casanova'. That nickname shall, how should we put it in a sane way... Ruin my reputation?!" Alex grinned, "All righty then, let's get to Wes's house!" 

Jen, Alex and James arrived at Wes's house. James found Wes sleeping on a chair in the backyard. James frowned, "Extreme times... Call for extreme measures. Partner, the 'Bucket'." Alex got the bucket, and Alex groaned, "You do realize that by doing that, I get wet, as well, James?" James smiled evily, "But of course, partner!" Alex groaned, "Why do I have the sudden feeling of extreme payback, Snow style?" James dumped the bucket on to Wes, and a bucket dropped water on Alex. Wes yelled, "James, what was that for? I was having a perfectly good dream too." James sighed, "Remember O.N, Wes?" Wes nodded, James sighed sadly, "I took the newlyweds to their house and I told them I haven't fallen in love." Wes sighed, "That's bad, James." James smiled evily, "You haven't _heard_ the worst of it, Wesley. A day later, Jen told everybody in the HQ, even Eric my little secret." Wes sighed, "Well then, James. You've gotten yourself in quite a predicament. How are you gonna solve it?" James smiled evily, "With my new plan, Wes. With my new plan." 

Wes groaned, "I am gonna side with Alex and Jen on that one, James. But if you need help, you know that we're the ones you can turn to." Jen pondered, "Well then, my Chrono Blizzard friend. We've gotten three out of the seven coaches to help you with your problem, where are we going to next?" James yelled, "Next stop, Mariner Bay! We'll pick up the final four coaches as well as arrest an escaped Mutant and put him back in the freezer! I hear Max and Co. have a hard time defeating that dipswitch." Jen asked, "Who?" James smiled evily, "Would you belive, it's our old pal Stealix?" Wes smiled evily, "We took him down once, we can do it it again!" James smiled, "If Operation Lightspeed can't take him down, ovbiously, it's... Time For, Time Force!"****

** Sonic Angel:** Can James and Co. get to Mariner Bay, defeat Stealix, bring him to the slammer, and pick up the final four coaches so that James can get his help? Tune into the next chapter, **"Lightspeed Time Force!"**


	3. Lightspeed Time Force!

**Lightspeed Time Force!**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own TF except for Detective James Snow and Detective Hannah. So there! 

** J**en, Alex, Wes, Eric and James arrived at Mariner Bay. James whispered, "Jen. There's Stealix." Jen asked, "What's the plan?" James said, "Plan BLZ 007, the usual." James stepped out and said, "Hey, Stealix! It's time to put you back in the frezzer where you belong!" Stealix laughed, "Blizzard Ranger, you're nuts if you can take me down alone!" Then, a voice called out, "No, not alone!" 

** T**he Lightspeed Rangers arrived and said, "Hey. James. Got your email. Joel's pretty sad, though." James said, "No casanova reputation for me, Carter." James looked into his morpher and yelled, "Guys. Now!" Jen, Alex, Wes and Eric jumped Stealix and Stealix said, "You dipswitch!" James yells, "Nobody, but nobody calls me a dipswitch and gets away with it! Jen, you guys ready?" Jen nodded. James and Co. reached for their morphers and James, Wes, Jen and Alex yelled, "Time For, Time Force!" Eric yelled, "Quantum Power!" They all morphed and Wes said, "I'll go take care of him." James asked, "Why, Wes?" Wes laughed, "Heh heh heh. I've got some new software for my Shadow Sabre that I want to test. Consider this as a field test," Wes said, "You're going down, Stealix!" Stealix said, "Oh, is that so?!" Wes jumped up and said, "Shadow Freeze!" Stealix shrank and froze and Wes looked into his morpher and said, "Captain. Captured the felon. Request permisson for a prison ship, and the Shadow Freeze program is a complete sucess. Give my regards to the Trip Branch." Captain Logan smiled, "Will do, Shadow Operative Wes." 

** T**he Rangers all demorphed and said, "Whew, that was a close one!" Eric chimed, "I would have to agree." Max said, "Jen said that you were picky. Looks like me and the rest of the Lightspeed crew would have to agree." James groaned, "Why do you have to agree, bro? I thought that you were on my side!" Max said, "Well, since you asked so nicely, we'll help you." Eric smiled evilly, "So, CB, have anyone in mind?" James laughed, "Oh yeah, Eric." Max said, "I know what type of girl my bro likes." Wes asked, "What kind of girl?" Max said, "Beautiful, kind, and cool." Alex said, "But only... Ohhhhhh! I know now, partner. I know who you like!" Jen smiled evilly, "Oh, let me take a wild guess. Could it be... Detective Hannah!" James fainted, and Dana said, "We'd better take him to the Aquabase, stat!" 

** J**ames woke up and Jen was there, Jen yelled, "He's okay. He's just waking up." James groaned, "Why did you have to tell them, Jen?" Jen said, "I had to. I can't keep secrets, you know." James laughed, "But Alex kept the Shadow Winger, a.k.a the Time Shadow Megazord a total secret." Jen said, "He didn't want Ransik to know, but your friends from Operation Lightspeed weren't affilated with him, so I had to tell them." James said, "I understand. Get the coaches. I want to start, already!"****

** Sonic Angel:** Whoa! Looks like James wants to start right now! Will his coaches guide him in the right direction? Tune in to "**Romance 101: James's Lesson!"**


	4. Romance Lesson 101

**Romance 101: James's Lesson**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** D**isclaimer: I don't own Time Force and LR, so suing me would be absoultely pointless. And if the chapters are short, gomen nasai. 

** J**ames was walking with Alex, in the Mariner Bay park. Alex grinned, "In order for us to help you, ol' buddy, we have to know why you like her." James grinned, "Well, Detective Hannah and I were good friends, and we've been that way ever since kindergarten. Ever since she was in Time Force, partner, I got this notion to be in Time Force myself. But when she heard that I was chosen for Project CB, well, she was a bit jealous. Happy, sure. She was happy that I was in Time Force, and I was a Detective and Ranger to boot!" Alex looked confused, he asked, "Jealous? How come?" James sighed, "She had a dream to become a Time Force Ranger herself." Alex thought, 'Well, she could be chosen for Project Avalance, but I'm not sure if that's even possible.' 

** W**hen they went back to the Aquabase, James was hanging out at his room, while Alex and Co. were in a meeting room. Jen smiled, "So, hon, was it a complete success?" Alex grined, "Indeed it was. He cooperated without a problem, and we got the information we wanted." Carter put his hands together, "Excellent," he said. Max slapped his head. "Oy vei," he said, "Carter, for the last time, you make a **VERY** _bad_ Mr.Burns impression." Carter said, "Max, you told me that 85 billion times." Alex said, "I've been keeping count. This is his tenth time." Dana raised her hand. Alex said, "Yes, Dana?" Dana said, "With this information, how are we going to use it to help Hannah and James get together?" Jen and Alex said, "Well, since me and Jen are already married, we have a good chance of showing him the ropes!" Max said, "Let me have your attention. From what I have heard, rumor has it that Carter and Dana, are becoming quite an item." Dana said, "And who passed you this info, Max?" Max said, "Joel." Just then, a loud fart noise was heard. Joel said, "Ever the prankster, huh, James? Now you asked for it! PRANK WAR!" Max shook his head. "We have got to stop them!" Alex raised his hand. "Yes, Alex?" Max said, "Did James always do this?" Alex asked. Carter said, "Only to Joel." Wes said, "He did this to Lucas, as well." Jen grinned, "And I think I know why." Wes yelled, "They're both casanovas!" Alex said, "Now _that's_ something about James I _didn't _want to know!" They all sighed, "Oy vei." 

** A**lex called Captain Logan. He said, "Yes, Detective Collins? How is the coaching going?" Alex said, "It's going well, but here's what we learned. James and Hannah have been good friends since kindergarten, and ever since Hannah was in Time Force, James wanted to go in too. When Hannah learned that James was chosen to be the subject for Project CB, sir, she's been a bit jealous of James, sir." The captain looked confused. "Jealous? Of James? Why?" Alex said, "She also wanted to be TF Ranger herself." The captain asked, "That's all?" James walked and answered, "I think I have a way to have her wish come true, and end her jealousy." Captian Logan said, "Oh, is that so, James?" James grinned, "Well, I know that Project Avalanche is almost coming to a close, so why don't you choose her for that project, and maybe, even form the 'Winter Force'?" Alex looked at his partner. Then, Alex grinned. "That's crazy enough to work! James Snow, you might have just killed two birds with one stone!" 

Sonic Angel: Whoa, whoa whoa! _Another_ Time Force Ranger? Could Hannah be the 'One'? Find out next time, in **'Avalanche Arrival!'**


	5. Avalanche Transformation

**Avalanche Transformation**   
**By Sonic Angel**

** Disclaimer:** I don't own Time Force. What I do own is James Snow, Detective Hannah, the Avalanche Morpher, the Avalanche Ranger, and their Zords. And if it's short again, I apologize, I have school, you know! Second to last chapter and story for my TF Series! 

** C**aptain Logan asked, "Do you really want to to do this, Detective?" James nodded, "Hey, if it'll make her happy and make her a Time Force Ranger, let's do it!!" Captain Logan said, "You understand the risks of Operation Avalanche." James said, "Yes, I understand. If it's as risky as it sounds, Captain, the powers of the Avalanche Morpher and Zord may prove to be even more intense than my own Blizzard abilities. I hope she can use them properly!" Captain Logan sighed, "I hope you're right about this, Detective." James said, "I hope so too, Captain. Closing communications." 

** I**n the Time Force HQ, Captain Logan announced, "Detective Hannah, please report to the Avalanche Wing now." Detective Hannah ran as fast as she could to the Avalanche Wing. She knew that the wing of TF HQ that she was heading to was home of Operation Avalanche, described as a new project for Time . She also knew that the Operation was based on its two precursors, Operation Chrono Blizzard, the Operation that had transformed James Snow, her long time friend and secret love, into the Chrono Blizzard Ranger. Which proved to be even more advanced and deadlier than its predecessor, Operation Blizzard, which transformed Max Snow, his big brother, to be one of the first elemental Power Rangers. And its other precursor, Project Time Shadow, which gave the Shadow Winger a pilot, and also gave the Time Force crew a new Ranger. But Hannah thought, 'but why would the Captain want me in the Avalanche Wing?' 

** W**hen Detective Hannah arrived at the Avalanche Wing, she said, "Detective Hannah, reporting for duty, sir!" Captain Logan said, "From a most reliable source, Detective, we have learned that your lifelong dream was to be a Ranger. And, with Project Avalanche coming to a close, we wanted to choose a Detective that would follow the responsibilities of a Ranger. Hannah. Are you ready for this?" Hannah confidently said, "Let's do this." Hannah was given the Avalanche Morpher Chamber, and stuck her hand in it. She felt a quantum surge go through her entire body, she thought that she would be killed. Then, finally, she opened up her eyes, and she saw that she was still standing, but her wrist was wearing a Time Force Morpher. She had done it, she told herself. 'My lifelong dream is now a reality. I'm a Ranger!' Captain Logan said, "For your field test of your new Avalanche abilities, we are going to release a powerful new Mutant on Mariner Bay. The others except for James won't stand a chance. James is powerful, but he won't be powerful enough to stop him, let alone defeat him. That's where you come in. You and James will defeat him together. And, I've heard, he's not fallen in love yet." 

** I**n the Aquabase, the alarms were ringing. James saw him. James yelled, "It's Starscream! Come on, Time Force. Let's roll!" 

** S**onic Angel: Will the Time Force be able to stop him? Will Hannah make it time to save James? Will Hannah and James defeat the bad guy together? And will they **EVER** admit that they love each other? Find next time in **'Winter Force Debuts!'**


End file.
